Known from the prior art is that different chemical components can be produced from fossil source materials. In the art of the chemical manufacturing there is a need for a bio based alternative.
It is known from the prior art that maleic anhydride is produced practically from fossil source materials. From US 2012/0015411 is known a process for manufacturing maleic anhydride from renewable materials by fermentation and by oxidation using vanadium or molybdenum based catalyst. Further, from US 2013/0143972 is known a process for producing chemicals, such as alcohols, carboxylic acids, esters, aldehydes, olefins and polymers, from biomass by forming a product gas at a pressure of at least 10 bar and by treating the product gas in an alcohol synthesis.
It is known from the prior art that alkenyl succinic anhydride is produced from fossil source materials.
Further, it is known from the prior art that carbonaceous raw materials can be gasified and processed in the Fischer-Tropsch (F-T) synthesis. In the basic form of the F-T synthesis, the gas from the carbonaceous raw material is converted to straight chain hydrocarbons in the presence of a cobalt catalyst at temperature of 200-250° C. and pressure of 20-40 bar. Typically, diesel and other middle-distillates are produced in the F-T synthesis.